new_prettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
A Miracle Called Friendship
is a duet sung by Saaya and Homare which is featured in the first vocal album. Lyrics |-|Romaji= Deaeta yorokobi hagutto! Hold me tight! Tomodachi to iu kiseki Yeaaaaah!!!!!! (Go! Go! yeah! yeah!) Kizuna soba ni aru (High￪) (hai!) Hon'ne wo (High￪) Shea shiyou (hai!) (Wooo! Yeah!) Yama ari tani ari ganbaru DAYS Fuan'na kimochi sasae atte Smiling for you egao wa michite kuru! Hoka ni wa inai nakama ga iru! Tomodachi to iu kiseki! (Go! Go! yeah! yeah!) Watashi de irareru (High￪) (hai!) Nakayoshi (High￪) Gurafitī (hai!) (Wooo! Yeah!) Hare demo ame demo disukabarī! Kinō to chigau jibun hakken Thank you my friends! No ni saku hana no yō ni Tatoeba kaze ni oresō demo Yorisou atsui hāto Ippo fumidaseru (High￪) (Hai!) Sakasete! (High￪) BLOOMING (hai!) (Wooo! Yeah!) Open my heart kokoro wa afureteru! Min'na no mirai Kira meiteru! Smiling for you! Egao wa michite kuru Hoka ni wa inai nakama ga iru Yume goto ōen shi aeru Yell! Tomodachi to iu kiseki! Koko kara min'na de Ashita e mukatte...! Tururara! True my friends! Tururara! Miracle friends! Tururara! True my friends! Tururara! Miracle friends! |-|Japanese= Open my heart 心は溢れてる！ みんなの未来 Kiraめいてる！ 出逢えたよろこびハグっと！ Hold me tight！ トモダチという奇跡 Yeaaaaah！！！！！！ 意外だね　負けず嫌い素顔イイじゃん （Go！Go！yeah！yeah！） 私にない　その強さ　アコガレるよ！ 元気になる 勇気くれる キズナそばにある 切磋（High↑） 琢磨（ハイ！） 本音を（High↑） シェアしよう（ハイ！） （Wooo！Yeah！） 山あり谷ありガンバルDAYS 不安な気持ち支え合って 軽く越えたり出来ない　ハードル 絶対アキラメナイ Smiling for you笑顔は満ちてくる！ 他にはいない　仲間がいる！ 夢ごと　応援しあえる Yell！ いつでも分かち合える トモダチという奇跡！ なんかちょっと　鼓動ドキドキ頬、熱い （Go！Go！yeah！yeah！） 検索の結果では．．．それって「恋」？！ 気がついたら ありのまま 私でいられる 以心（High↑） 伝心（ハイ！） 仲良し（High↑） グラフィティー（ハイ！） （Wooo！Yeah！） 晴れでも雨でもディスカバリー！ 昨日と違う自分発見 爪先立ちして背伸びで Growing up！ せーので限界へJUMP！ Thank you my friends！ 野に咲く花のように 例えば風に折れそうでも ひたむきに上を向こうよ精一杯！ 手と手をぎゅっとしたら．．． 寄り添う熱いハート 認めあって 励ましあい 1歩踏み出せる たのしい！（High↑） うれしい！（ハイ！） 咲かせて！（High↑） BLOOMING（ハイ！） （Wooo！Yeah！） Open my heart 心は溢れてる！ みんなの未来 Kiraめいてる！ 出逢えたよろこびハグっと！Hold me tight！ 友情アンサンブル Smiling for you！笑顔は満ちてくる 他にはいない　仲間がいる 夢ごと　応援しあえる Yell！ トモダチという奇跡！ ここからみんなで 明日（あした）へ向かって．．．！ トゥルララ！True my friends！ トゥルララ！Miracle friends！ トゥルララ！True my friends！ トゥルララ！Miracle friends！ |-|English= Open my heart because my heart is overflowing! Everybody's future is shining! Because we have met, I will hug you with delight! Hold me tight! This miracle called friendship Yeaaaaah!!!!!! It's surprising that I hate to lose but it's good to show your true face (Go! Go! yeah! yeah!) I don't have that so I yearn for that strength! To be lively Give me courage Our bond is near us To polish myself (High↑) To polish these jewels (yes!) Let's share (High↑) Our true motives (yes!) (Wooo! Yeah!) On our up and downs, it's should be a do your best DAY Even if there are anxious feelings Even if you cannot pass this lightly crossed hurdle You should definitely not give up Smiling for you, a filled smile will come! Not only that but your friends are here too! Even in your dreams I will cheer for you, Yell! You can always share it with us That is the miracle called friendship! Something is beating and throbbing in my cheeks, so hot (Go! Go! yeah! yeah!) Looking at the results... this is "love"?! Once you begin to notice The truth is To be with me Have a good use (High↑) Of telepathy (yes!) And but a long (High↑) Lasting friend (yes!) (Wooo! Yeah!) Whether it be sunny or rainy, a discovery was made! I am different from yesterday Stand on your toes and stretch, Growing up! Ready set, JUMP to your limits! Thank you my friends! Just like flowers growing in a field And even if it breaks because of the wind In just a moment, you're up and doing the best you can! And when you squeeze each other's hands... Cuddle your heated heart Acknowledged To encourage One step at a time So fun! (High↑) So happy! (yes!) Let it bloom! (High↑) BLOOMING (yes!) (Wooo! Yeah!) Open my heart because my heart is overflowing! Everybody's future is shining! Because we have met, I will hug you with delight! Hold me tight! This is a friendship ensemble Smiling for you! A filled smile will come Not only that but your friends are here too Even in your dreams I will cheer for you, Yell! That is the miracle called friendship! From here on out, everyone Go to tomorrow...! Tululala! True my friends! Tululala! Miracle friends! Tululala! True my friends! Tululala! Miracle friends! Audio Category:HUGtto! Pretty Cure Category:Character Songs Category:Songs Category:Music Category:Image Songs